ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ape Escape (2005 film)
'''Ape Escape (2005 film) 'is an American animated film. Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies released the film on November 4, 2005. Sypnosis In the big town of Tomoki City, Spike rings the school bell, the monkeys arrives and warns everyone to run for their lives. This sends the whole town into a frenzied panic. Eventually, the Head of the Fire Department calms down enough to ask him what's going on, and he explains that a piece of the sky shaped like a stop sign had fallen on his head when he was sitting under the big tree in the town square; however, he is unable to find the piece. His older sister, Natalie, assumes that this "piece of sky" was just an banana that had fallen off the tree and had hit him on the head, making Spike the laughing stock of the town. A year later, an Air Force base somewhere in Colorado. The Air Force radar detects a UFO, and they send planes up to examine the situation. The pilots discover that it is a rocket carrying boy and a monkey: Spike and Pipotichi. Spike is attempting to launch a communications satellite made out of a toaster, hoping to communicate with an alien species he believes exists somewhere out in the universe, despite his parents Buck and Cleo's protest in talking to strangers. After Ms. Buwl, the school teacher, lets the classmates have show and tell at Tomoki City Middle School, Spike, Yumi, and their friend Jimmy and Kei spot a poster for an amusement park called "Tomokiland." However, Spike's parents refuse to let him go that night because it is a school night, and as a result Spike is forced to go his room for causing a fire with one of his inventions. Unknown to anyone, the satellite is picked up near the planet Pipo, home to an monkey race called the Pipos, who commandeer their war ships that look like a fleet of evil monkey. Specter and his assistant, Dr. Tomoki, watch a pre-recorded message from Spike, featuring him introducing himself and explaining about life on Earth. Spike, Jimmy, Yumi, and Kei subsequently choose to sneak out and visit the park advised by Jake and Casi, a popular kid. As the three are at the park, the Pipos kidnap all the adults in the city, leaving fake notes on the refrigerators to tell the kids that they have gone to Florida for an "extended vacation". Coincidentally, Jimmy spots a shooting star (actually a Pipo ship), so he, Spike, Yumi and Kei wish for no more parents so they can have fun all the time. The next morning, the kids discover that the parents have all disappeared and celebrate for the whole day. The next day, after hearing a message from his parents that Pipotichi had recorded while posing as Spike and Natalie last night, Spike becomes suspicious of the fact that his parents said that they would see him in the morning despite not being there. He soon discovers what has really happened. Spike organizes the other children in town to build spaceships from the Tomokiland rides to travel to Pipos and get their parents back. Eventually, they are captured by Specter, who tells them that the parents are to be sacrificed to their god, Kongtra. He shows the kids Spike's video, thanking him for helping him find suitable species for their ritual, before having the children locked up in their cells, with the exception of Pipotichi, who is taken by Dr. Tomoki to the lab, where he will be tortured. With Spike feeling guilty over the fact that his actions led to the Pipos abducting the parents in the first place, Yumi convinces him to stand up and think of an escape plan. After breaking out with the help of Pipotichi, the children (with the exception of Jake, as he turns out not so brave as he previously seemed to be), in accordance with Spike's plan, manage to stop the parents from being sacrificed to Kongtra the giant gorilla. Everyone escapes aboard a Pipo ship, but Goobot follows them in his ship at the head of the Pipo fleet. With the exception of Specter's ship, all of the Pipo ships are destroyed when Spike baits them into flying too close to Pipo's sun. Spike and Pipotichi then use an experimental shrink ray to grow to the size of a planet, and blow Specter's ship into an asteroid: Specter and Dr. Tomoki survive the explosion, and Specter declares that they have not seen the last of him and vows revenge. Spike reconciles with his parents for not understanding strangers, as all the other kids reunite with theirs, and they make it on their way back home. In a final scene of the film, One year later, the townsfolk have made a film about the story, exaggerating it incredibly. In the film,Spike is more masculine and Yumi is far more beautiful in reality, and Kei can speak properly. After the film finishes, everyone begins to celebrate, Buck lifts Spike onto his shoulders as he is applauded, and Yumi (now his girlfriend), kisses him on the cheek. Cast * Vincent Martella as Spike * Alyson Stoner as Yumi * Scott Whyte as Jimmy * Zach Aguilar as Kei * Susan Egan as Natalie * Steve Carell (Actor) as Buck * Nicole Sullivan as Cleo * Emily Blunt as Monkey Pink * Rachel Wilson as Helga * Mike Erwin as Jake * Dakota Fanning as Casi * Logan Miller as Specter * Liam O'Brien as Dr. Tomoki * Kimberly Brooks as Zachary/Angie * Lainie Frasier as Ms. Buwl * Billy West as Bobby's Twin Brother/Butch/Old Man Johnson/Robobarber ** West also did the additional vocal effects for Poultra, according to the film's closing credits. * Matt Lauer and Savannah Guthrie as Pipo newscasters * Jake T. Austin as Additional voices * Jason Earles as Additional voices * Mitchell Musso as Additional voices * Bradley Steven Perry as Additional voices * David Lynch as Pipo Guard * Paul Newman as Gus * Richard Steven Horvitz as General Bob * Keith Alcorn as Bobby/Control Pipo Soundtrack * Ape Escape - Bowling for Soup * Leave it Up to Me - Aaron Carter * He Blinded Me with Science - Melissa Lefton * Wannabe - Alyson Stoner and Scott Whyte * Intimidated - Britney Spears * Pop - NSYNC * Stayin' Alive - Scott Whyte * Blitzkrieg Bop - The Ramones * We Built This City - Startships * Kids in America - No Secrets * The Answer to Our Life - Backstreet Boys * A.C.'s Alien Nation - Aaron Carter * Chicken Dance - Werner Thomas * It's The End of the World as we Know It (and I Feel Fine) - R.E.M. * What I Like About You - Lillix * I Will Survive - Scott Whyte * Ain't No Mountain High Enough - Diana Ross * Don't Go Breaking My Heart - The ''Ape Escape ''cast (ending credit songs) * It's a World Things - Puffy AmiYumi (end credits) Trailers * Ape Escape (2005 film)/Teaser trailer in February 3, 2004 * Ape Escape (2005 film)/Trailer #1 in January 7, 2005 * Ape Escape (2005 film)/Trailer #2 in March 16, 2005 * Ape Escape (2005 film)/Trailer #3 in April 13, 2005 Video Games Ape Escape (2005 video game) is a games released for PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, GameBoy Advance, Nintendo DS, PSP, PC, and Mac. Possible sequel * Ape Escape 2: A Banana Quest was planned released is cancelled. Trivia This plot film similar to ''Chicken Little (2005) ''& ''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Category:Films Category:2005 films Category:Family films Category:Animation Category:3D animation Category:3D animated films Category:American animated films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Rated G Category:Rated G films Category:2005 Category:Films based on video games Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films